1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sub-mount, a light emitting diode package, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, or an LED, is a semiconductor device that generates light of a variety of colors when an electric current is applied. The color of the light generated by the LED mainly depends on the chemical components forming the semiconductor of the LED. Compared to light sources based on filaments, the LED may provide several advantages, including a longer life span, lower power consumption, superior initial operation characteristics, higher vibration resistance, and higher tolerance to repeated power disconnections, and thus the demands for the LED are continuously increasing.
A conventional LED had a power level of less than 1 W. As such, the LED was employed for low-power applications, such as in BLU's (backlight units). However, the demands for LED's in high-power applications (e.g. lighting devices, headlamps in vehicles, street lights, etc.) have grown, and accordingly, much attention has been focused on increasing the efficiency and life span of LED's. As a result, the development of a high-power light emitting diode (LED) package is growing in importance. In this type of high-power light emitting diode package, the high-intensity output provided by the package may entail a need for superior heat releasing performance.